¿POR FIN?
by Ro Black-Weasley
Summary: Por fin Ron y Hermione, después de 7 años, asumen que se quieren como algo más que amigos. Pero la felicidad siempre viene acompañada de algo más... RW&HG. Pasen y lean!
1. Prólogo

_Primero que nada, les quiero dar la bienvenida a este fic, es el primero que hago, asi que no sean tan duros con él. Soy una gran fanática de la pareja R/Hr, leí todos los fanfictions de esta página que involucran a esta pareja en historias de amor..._

_Quedé muy desilusionada con el fin que J. K. Rowling le dio a la saga, ya que no aportó mucha información sobre esta pareja._

_Quiero aclara que esta historia no es apta para menores de 18 años, ya que tiene contenido sexual explícito, aunque al principio no se note, ira subiendo de tono rápidamente (Por algo está en Rated M)._

_En fin, los dejo para que lean el más que corto prólogo de esta historia (es para introducirlos en tiempo y espacio)... espero que les guste!!!_

Ro Black-Weasley 

**DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes que utilizo en esta **

**historia son de mi íntima amiga J. K. Rowling, a quien los fanáticos de esta saga le debemos mucho!! No gano nada con escribir esto, sólo divertirme y divertir a mis lectores. No me denuncien por favor, que no le hago daño a nadie!**

**¿AL FIN?**

Prólogo 

Era el séptimo año de Harry, Ron y Hermione en Hogwarts, o más bien así debía ser. Luego de la muerte de Dumbledore, Harry decidió no volver al colegio, ya que tenía una misión muy importante por cumplir: salvar al mundo de Lord Voldemort; y para hacerlo, debía emprender la búsqueda de los cinco Horrocruxes que faltaba encontrar (ya que Dumbledore había destruido el anillo y Harry, el diario de Riddle). Ron y Hermione le habían dejado bien en claro a Harry que no lo dejarían sólo, lo acompañarían en este difícil y oscuro viaje. Pero antes de partir, como bien Ron le había dicho en su último día de clases a Harry, debían asistir a la boda de Bill y Fleur, que se celebraría en los jardines de La Madriguera, donde comenzará nuestra historia...


	2. El reencuentro

**Capítulo 1: El reencuentro**

Faltaban diez días para la boda, y Hermione ya había llegado a la madriguera. Estaba acomodando sus cosas en la pieza de Ginny, la cual ambas compartirían por ahora, cuando alguien golpeo la puerta.

-Pase –dijo Hermione sin dejar de ordenar sus cosas.

-Hola¡¿por qué demonios nadie me avisó que ya habías llegado?! –gritó Ron, haciendo como que estaba enojado.

-¡¡Ron!! –dijo Hermione y corrió a abrazarlo.

-Ya, ya –dijo Ron, mientras los rostros de ambos se ponían rojos.

-Oh... es que ¡te extrañé tanto! –soltó Hermione, pero al darse cuenta lo que había dicho, agregó: -Y a Harry también, a propósito¿cuándo llega él?

-Mmm... creo que vendrá el mismo día de la boda, ya sabes, debe quedarse con los Dursley porque allí tiene protección... –contestó desilusionado, al ver que ella no sólo lo extrañaba a él.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo, entró Ginny al cuarto.

-Mamá dice que hoy iremos a conocer la nueva casa de Bill, y que si tu estás demasiado cansada por el viaje y prefieres quedarte a dormir, puedes hacerlo –dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione.

-... Sí... creo que prefiero quedarme –contestó Hermione, no tenía ganas de soportar a Fleur.

-Bueno, le diré a mi madre –dijo Ginny, y salió de la habitación rápidamente.

-Creo que bajaré a desayunar¿bienes? –preguntó Ron.

-En un momento, quiero dejar bien ordenadas mis cosas antes de comer –dijo Hermione, y él salió de la habitación, no sin antes echarle una mirada al nuevo aspecto de Hermione. Ella se dio cuenta que la miraba, y tuvo que contener una risita.

Hermione estaba bastante cambiada desde que su amigo la había visto por última vez. Su pelo no estaba enmarañado como solía estarlo, sino que caía sobre sus hombros en rizos perfectos; su piel había tomado un color bronce también perfecto, producto, seguramente, de que había tomado sol; también había crecido un par de centímetros; y su cuerpo ya no era el de una niña, por lo que Ron pudo apreciar, sus pechos habían crecido notablemente, tenía una estrecha cintura, unas caderas que iban justo con su nuevo cuerpo, y un trasero perfecto. En otras palabras, Hermione estaba hermosa.

Ella también pudo notar que Ron ya no tenía el mismo cuerpo que cuando lo había conocido, hacía exactamente 7 años, en el expreso de Hogwarts. Su espalda era el doble, si no el triple de lo que era antes (a Hermione nunca le había gustado tanto el Quidditch como ahora); su altura casi llegaba a los dos metros; su cara era perfecta... con esos ojos color cielo que la hacían perderse en ellos cada vez que los miraba. En fin, Ron era el hombre con quien ella soñaba hasta estando despierta.

Cuando Hermione bajó a desayunar, los Weasley estaban casi listos para partir, menos Ron. Él se encontraba sentado a la mesa, comiendo sus huevos revueltos con total parcimonia.

-¿Estas seguro que no quieres venir Ron? –preguntó la señora Weasley al menor de sus hijos.

-Ya te he dicho que sí, mamá, no tengo ganas de salir de la casa, estoy cansado –contestó Ron.

-¿Cansado de qué, hermanito¡Si no haces nada en todo el día! –dijo Ginny con maldad, ella sabía que no era por eso que su hermano se quería quedar. Tenía una fuerte sospecha, de que Ron se quedaba para pasar un rato con cierta castaña que acababa de entrar en el comedor.

-Oh, cállate. He dicho que no quiero ir y punto –dijo Ron empezando a enfadarse.

-Está bien, quédate, pero no molestes a Hermione, ella seguramente querrá dormir –dijo la señora Weasley a modo de despedida, y desapareció en la chimenea, a través de los polvos flú. Uno a uno, todos los que se encontraban en la casa fueron desapareciendo. Hermione tomó una silla y se sentó enfrente de Ron, quien hasta ese momento no había notado su presencia.

-¿Por qué no quisiste ir a la casa de tu hermano? –preguntó en un tono más alto del que deseaba utilizar. –Tu madre quería que fueras con ellos¿viste su cara de decepción cuando se lo dijiste?

-Oh¿tu también vas a darme un sermón? No tenía ganas de ir y punto. Además pensé que no te gustaría quedarte sola en la casa –dijo Ron ya enfadado.

-No mientas –gritó Hermione. –Te conozco Ronald Weasley, y a mí no puedes mentirme. No creo que te hayas quedado por mí¡nunca piensas en nadie que no seas TÚ!

-¿De verdad eso crees? Pensé que me conocías un poco mejor, Hermione Jane Granger. –exclamó Ron, entre dolido y enojado.

-Ohh, ya déjalo, nunca se puede hablar contigo seriamente, siempre conviertes todo en un concurso para ver quien es el que grita más fuerte –gritó Hermione, alejándose de la mesa.

-¿Que yo qué? Eres tú la que empezó con esta maldita pelea sin sentido –dijo Ron.

-¡Ahora me echas la culpa a mí de nuestras peleas! –soltó Hermione, ya no pudiendo contener las lágrimas que intentaban escaparse de sus ojos.

-No, yo no dije que tu empieces todas nuestras peleas, sólo he dicho que ÉSTA pelea la has empezado tu –dijo Ron cuando notó las lágrimas en la cara de la chica. Trató de acercarse, pero ella retrocedió, como por inercia, al ver eso.

-¡Oh, tienes razón Ron! Perdóname, ni siquiera yo le encuentro el sentido a esto, es que necesitaba descargarme, supongo. Estoy muy sensible desde que... ya sabes... desde la muerte de Dumbledore. No paro de pensar, que es el mismo final que podemos tener nosotros muy pronto. No puedo parar a mi mente, Ron, no deja de jugarme malas pasadas, sobre todo cuando duermo, no paro de tener pesadillas... –y no pudo continuar, ya que Ron la había atrapado entre sus brazos, la estaba confortando de la forma que sólo él podía hacerlo.

-Tranquila... yo también tengo pesadillas la mayoría de las noches, no eres la única. Y no tengo nada que perdonarte... ya que tu acabas de decirme la verdad sobre lo que te tiene así, tengo que decirte yo MI verdad... eh... no se como decirlo, pero la verdad es que empezaba la mayoría de nuestras peleas a propósito, me encanta verte enojada... –confesó Ron.

-¡¿QUÉ¿Qué has dicho Ron? –dijo Hermione volviendo a enojarse, y separándose rápidamente del chico.

-Déjame que te explique –rogó Ron, _"creo que es hora de que te diga la verdad sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti, es ahora o nunca"_. –He dicho que me encanta verte enojada porque... _"¡oh, demonios!"_, porque... porque te ves hermosa cuando te enojas.

Esta confesión por parte de Ron dejó a Hermione congelada.

-C-cr-creo que no oí bien lo que acabas de decir –alcanzó a decir Hermione, antes de que la fuerza que aún quedaba en sus piernas la abandonara. Ron llegó a tiempo a ella para impedir que cayera al suelo y la sentó sobre el sillón.

-Claro que has oído bien, Hermione, me gustas, más de lo que te imaginas, desde que te vi entrar... –dijo el chico.

-¡Oh, Ron! –exclamó Hermione.

-... en el tren en nuestro primer año en Hogwarts –concluyó, y dejó a Hermione más sorprendida que ante su primera confesión.

-¿Primer año, has dicho? –inquirió Hermione cuando la voz volvió a su cuerpo. -¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-Porque tenía miedo, miedo de que nuestra amistad acabase... Yo no quiero perderte, Hermione, no lo soportaría –dijo Ron.

-Pero es que no me hubieses perdido, Ron. ¡Oh, diablos! Tu también me gustas, que digo me gustas¡me encantas! Y si hubiésemos tenido un poco más de comunicación entre nosotros, además de nuestras peleas, por supuesto, podríamos haber sabido los sentimientos de otro mucho antes... y no ahora que no sabemos cuanto más duraremos con vida –dijo Hermione tristemente.

-¡No digas eso! Yo te amo, y te amaré por siempre. Y deja de decir que moriremos, porque no será así. –dijo Ron, lo último lo dijo poniéndose bien serio, para que Hermione viera que lo decía enserio y confiara en él.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, en lo personal, no me gusto. ****Por favor, ahora que han acabado de leer, sigan un poquito más abajo y aprieten el botoncito que dice GO. Es muy importante para nosotros, los que escribimos en fanfiction, que los lectores nos dejen sus opiniones, comentarios, críticas (sean buenos, regulares o malos; todos son bien recibidos)... es muy emocionante ver que alguien lee lo que uno escribe, aunque sea patético como este capítulo!**


End file.
